


Alabaster, Ravens, Ringlets

by JiangXavierZukoAmajikiMerls11Loki_or_Obi (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Humor, Multi, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JiangXavierZukoAmajikiMerls11Loki_or_Obi
Summary: " Being humble doesn't suit you brother.""Certainly not," Loki smirked, "But can you blame me when you have admirers such as mine?"Thor snorted as Loki sent a salacious wink to a nearby maiden- who promptly fainted at that much... Loki, directed at her all at once. A fluttering sigh leaving her lips.Indeed he could not. Not when his brother could have that sort of affect on people.Or 5 times others gave their hearts to Loki and the one time he gave out his heart in return.





	Alabaster, Ravens, Ringlets

Once upon a time there were two princes of Asgard- Thor, Thunderer All-Mighty ( called that presumably because of his unruly digestive tracts and tantrums; he's a lightning god after all, not thunder) and Loki Silvertongue ( Liesmith another one of his many monikers, usually said not quite as fondly) the Mischievous. Everyone in the Nine Realms knew who they favored. For though both sons of Odin were blessed with comically good looks, were ever a lady ( or man) to choose between the brothers as suitor, they would undoubtedly chose the brilliant dark prince.  
Loki had hair of raven's wing, smooth alabaster skin, beautiful striking jade eyes, secret smiles and magic unparalleled to any other at its full potential. Who wouldn't want him? He is lithe, elegant and refined, the honey that flowed from his lips could charm the very stars to fall from their place in the sky. Clever, witty and fiercely intelligent. A mage, a prince, a scholar and a warrior capable of annihilating entire legions of Einharjar with only a single blunt butter knife as a weapon. (He has to be, in order to ward off hopeful suitors vying for his attention, and trying to implement that through unhonorable means. )  
Besides, it wasn't as if the rest of Asgard's male population offered much competition. Even without that comparison, Loki would still be magnificent. Though between you and me, this certainly helped his popularity. Sweaty, hairy warlords with no polish and address, whose idea of a good time was to kill a few giants, wrestle a snake or bilgesnipe and then eat two whole boars and six suckling pigs without even considering the idea of bathing first. Well, perhaps publicly, showering their abdomen with meticulous attention that they never bothered with on anything else such vain creatures they were. But most certainly nothing below the hips, this isn't Vanaheim you know!  
They'd stink up the place with their odor whilst belching a popular song of exaggerated battle prowess. Unfortunately a category of men Thor most certainly belonged to. Taking a particular liking to traversing to taverns and feast halls, drinking himself into a stupor, having some pretty women wax poetic about his bulging muscles. Honestly, had it not been for Odin's spell, Asgard most certainly would've been run over by golden haired bastards. Absolute terror at the thought.  
You can definitely see why Loki, with his startling delicacy in matters of the heart and soft warm eyes were such a commodity in Asgardian culture. There were many men such as Thor, something that does not work in his favour, however attractive he was, women could easily find one just like him, laughing heartily into great cups of mead.  
Thor however did have quite a few redeeming features. He was brave in the face of danger ( though that could be accounted for by stupidity), good, honorable and true ( what you see is pretty much what you're going to get). He's incredibly cool, though uninquisitive, and always believes the best in people to the point of foolishness until eventually proven wrong. Then he would adapt a pained expression as if personally betrayed while declaring war for the good of Asgard upon the poor fellow.  
He adores his mother, father and friends, and especially his brother- though often participates in cruel teasing against him ( the others are just jealous or ignorant) and is, unofficially, the golden retriever of Asgard. Arrogant and reckless but powerful and prepared to do anything for loyalty.  
Nonetheless, eyes still fell to Loki. He had a quirky personality and secretly sweet disposition ( even if he would deny it to Valhalla and beyond) and though you possibly wouldn't think it, a great animal lover whose feelings are clearly reciprocated. Truly a beautiful, incredibly spectacular and fair man. So much so that, should he so much as flatulate, it would be a common perception that birds would sing, flowers bloomed, the sun would smile and small furry animals would gambol and frolic around him in joyous abandon( no magic involved whatsoever!). He can shape shift too, though there really is no need, he's just so gorgeous and what a shame it would be to change even an inch of his fine exterior.  
Too bad for them, Loki's love is a true rare gem. Here are five occurrences ( out of hundreds) where others gave their heart to Loki and the one time he gave his heart in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the summer of 2018 and never got anywhere after this. I have so many drabbles like this and also some original work I could adapt to fit the story if anyone is interested. So this might be a WIP forever, I'm not sure yet. If anyone is interested in continuing the story for me, fantastic. I might finish this off but no promises. 
> 
> Some parts were borrowed from The Gospel of Loki by Joanne M. Harris, a great book if anyone wants to still read fanfic but avoid all the people complaining that you're not reading an actual book. 
> 
> Generally this was my poor attempt at humor and writing something different. A lot of this is shameless Loki ogling so yay! I think I originally intended this to be Thorki but now I'm not quite sure if I still want to go that route.
> 
> And last of all, if anyone could please tell me, given they've given this fic any attention at all, how to write in italics here? And how to make larger gaps in between paragraphs? Any and all constructive criticism would be appreciated. I have terrible editing skills and I can almost never understand my own writing and evaluate it the level it deserves so, yeah, I'd be grateful for your opinion. Blunt or otherwise. Thanks!


End file.
